


Too Gentle

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face Slapping, M/M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur slaps Eames. It does not provoke the reaction he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Inception kinkmeme: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=35219604#t35219604

Right behind the hastily closed door lay four black socks on the rich mahogany floor. Two pairs of pants, two shirts, one silk tie, all were likewise abandoned on the hardwood planks. On the dresser was one black waistcoat, only halfway on its wire hanger as its former wearer was pulled away in the middle of his attempt at its proper storage. Last were the two pairs of boxers, one pair pearly gray, the other stoic black, crumpled and entirely forgotten.

Then there was Eames. Eames pressing Arthur up against the wall. Eames’ perfectly muscled naked form pressed against his, running calloused hands down Arthur’s sides to clasp his arse. Eames’ breath hot on Arthur’s neck, nibbling teasingly, stubble rough as sandpaper chafing boyishly smooth skin. Eames’ cock pressed up against Arthur’s, both desperately firm, every little hint of friction between them eliciting an eager noise from Arthur’s lips. Arthur tried to pull Eames’ face up just a few more inches for a kiss but the other man resisted, running his tongue along Arthur’s throat, playfully licking his Adam’s apple.

“Eames, please,” Arthur breathed, running his fingers through Eames’s hair. “Just kiss me.”

“You don’t like being teased?” Eames pulled away to reply, though still carefully avoiding Arthur’s attempts to bring their lips together. “What, Ariadne never makes you suffer like this?”

Arthur struck Eames across the face. He lowered his hand slowly, mildly disappointed at his own temper. Usually he would have just retorted verbally and moved on but in the heat of frustrated lust, his first instinct was more visceral. To his surprise however, Eames merely looked surprised for a moment before beginning to chuckle.

“Was that supposed to discourage me?” Eames laughed.

“Was I too gentle for you?” Arthur slapped him again, harder this time. He was still holding back significantly but it should have been enough to hurt Eames, and certainly not something to bring a huge grin to the other man’s face.

“Yes, far too gentle.” Eames slid his hands up, his left moving to hold Arthur’s soft cheek, stroking the cheekbone with his thumb. Arthur remained still, his eyes following Eames’ other hand as it was raised, poised, and suddenly hit Arthur across his other cheek. His aim was perfect, hitting the fleshy part, avoiding any bone and steadying Arthur’s face with his left hand to hit painfully but, as far as Arthur could tell, causing no real injury. Arthur gasped, cheek stinging furiously, his mind spinning as he felt his whole body ache with desire.

“That,” Eames continued, “is how you slap a man.”

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of groping limbs and hungry lips. Arthur tasted sweat on Eames’ chest as he rolled on top of him, tongue exploring everywhere from collarbone to abdomen, pausing only when he reached Eames’ navel. Eames grabbed Arthur’s chin, thwarting any attempts to venture further down.

“You’re the impatient one; don’t you think we’ve had enough foreplay, darling?” Eames inquired with a saccharine smile.

“You just love being difficult, don’t you?” Arthur glared as Eames pulled away enough to lean back against the plethora of pillows by the headboard, sitting nearly upright. “And what do you want then?”

Eames grabbed Arthur’s slick hair and gave him another slap. It barely hurt and Arthur found himself actually disappointed; he was rather craving far more stimulation at Eames’ hands, not coddling.

“That’s no fun. Tell me what you want, and I’ll tell you how you can get it,” Eames replied, running his fingers down Arthur’s jawline.

“I want you to fuck me.” Arthur’s head fell back as Eames casually gave his hair another yank.

“Well, then fuck yourself.” Arthur blinked and realized that Eames meant it quite literally as a tiny package was thrown at him. Eames released Arthur long enough to let him unroll the condom down Eames’s length and slowly begin to ease himself onto it. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as he sunk down onto Eames; the considerable girth was always a bit painful at first.

“Is that better now?” Eames asked as Arthur began to slowly move himself up and down, digging his fingers into Eames’s sides.

“Almost.”

“Ah yes, one more thing.” Eames cradled Arthur’s face and raised his right hand. Arthur cried out as it made contact, his face flushing with hot pain. "Like this?" Through violence-tinged lust, Arthur realized that the second slap didn’t feel any worse, just different. His face was stinging with the beginnings of numbness.

“Yes, like that,” Arthur managed to say, lowering himself entirely onto Eames, thrusting his arse back to get every last inch of Eames inside of him. He was just starting to bring himself up again when Eames switched hands.


End file.
